Magic Toddler
by Dichan03
Summary: Stiles et Derek sont ensembles depuis plusieurs mois quand on laisse un bébé à la porte de la maison Hale. Un bébé, oui. Mais pas n'importe quel bébé.
1. Stiles, non

Derek n'était pas du matin. Autant Stiles l'était, autant Derek ne l'était pas. Appelez ça gêne canin, paresse ou n'importe quoi, mais Derek n'était _pas_ du matin.

Il n'y avait que peu de choses pour réveiller Derek. Son horrible réveil, Stiles, l'odeur du petit-déjeuner et une situation d'urgence.

Alors quand Stiles s'était levé pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, il n'avait pas bronché. Il savait que d'ici quelques minutes, une délicieuse odeur de pancakes et de café envahirait la maison et qu'il pourrait se lever tranquillement. Isaak était sûrement déjà levé et aidait Stiles, comme le bon petit chiot à maman qu'il était. Derek ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait voir son compagnon interagir avec le chiot de la meute. C'était comme voir une mère interagir avec son fils. Et Derek adorait cette image.

Souriant dans son demi sommeil, il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Bizarre... Personne ne sonnait à la porte. En général, les membres de la meute ne se gênaient pas et entraient sans prévenir par les fenêtres ou les portes -pour les plus civilisés comme Lydia et Boyd-. Il était donc assez inhabituel que la sonnette résonne dans la maison Hale.

Derek entendit Isaak couiner de crainte. Peut-être était-ce l'assistante sociale pour une visite surprise ? Il avait toujours peur qu'on le sépare de la meute, même après que Derek l'ait adopté.

"Derek ?" appela Stiles après avoir ouvert la porte.

Le loup grogna quelque chose et se retourna dans son lit.

"Derek !" cria l'humain avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Cette fois-ci, Derek se leva et descendit à la vitesse du son dans l'entrée, en simple boxer noir moulant. Mais Stiles ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il avait l'air terrifié.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Derrière Stiles, Isaak pointa du doigt quelque chose sur le plancher du porche.

Une petite fille.

Elle devait avoir un an ou un peu plus, avec des cheveux bruns et bouclés à l'air fins et soyeux, d'immenses yeux d'un vert qui rappelait à Derek les pierres péridot et la peau mate. Elle était absolument adorable, dans sa petite robe verte, ses collants blancs et ses minuscules chaussures vertes.

Quand elle le vit, la petite perdit son grand sourire de petites dents et se mit à feuler. A feuler. Un grondement rauque et sourd qui réveilla le loup en Derek. Surtout quand les petites dents se transformèrent en petits crocs, que ses yeux devinrent dorés et que des petites oreilles rondes et tachetées apparurent sur son crâne ainsi qu'une longue queue épaisse blanche et grise.

"Hem... Derek ?"

La petite se mit à quatre pattes pour se cacher derrière une des jambes de Stiles, un il toujours fixé méchamment sur le loup.

"Où l'as-tu trouvée ?"

"Elle était devant la porte quand on a sonné." répondit l'humain. "C'est un loup ?"

"Non. Regardes ses oreilles et sa queue. C'est un félin."

"Un félin garou ?"

"C'est rare, mais ça existe. Je me demande quelle race tu es." se questionna Derek en attrapant la petite fille par les aisselles.

Cette dernière commença à lui labourer les avants-bras de ses petites griffes acérées et Derek grimaça alors que les blessures se refermaient au fur et à mesure que la petite en ouvrait de nouvelles.

"Oh, elle est trop mignonne !" s'exclama Stiles en la reprenant à son amant.

La petite fille enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'hyperactif et fusilla le loup du regard alors que l'humain lui caressait les cheveux.

"Der', on peut la garder ?"

"Stiles, non..."


	2. Lyn, c'est ça ?

La petite ne semblait pas apprécier les loups. Tout comme un chat détestait un chien, elle feulait et grondait dès que Derek ou Isaak entraient dans un rayon de moins d'un mètre d'elle. Ou elle tentait de les égorger dès qu'ils étaient à portée de griffes.

Au bout de deux heures, Derek en avait marre.

La petite, qui n'avait pas encore de nom, était sur les genoux de Stiles, lui même assit sur le canapé du salon, à babiller dans son langage de bébé absolument incompréhensible mais 'trop chou', selon l'humain.

"Et c'est qui la plus belle ? C'est toi, oui c'est toi !" s'extasia Stiles en jouant avec les mains du bébé.

Le dit bébé gazouilla joyeusement et Stiles éclata de rire. Un rire qui fit sourire Derek. Même si ce bébé ne l'aimait pas, le loup aimait le voir avec son compagnon. C'était... rassurant. De voir qu'il se débrouillait avec un bébé, qu'il pourrait peut-être se débrouiller avec _leur_ bébé. C'était même attendrissant, vu la tête que faisait Isaak, qui regardait dans l'encadrement de la porte la scène.

"Stiles."

"Oui Derek ? Eh, ne grogne pas sur mon loup, toi. Mignonne ou pas, c'est pas bien." gourmanda l'humain.

La petite baissa les oreilles et regarda Derek avec de grands yeux tristes. Elle était visiblement désolée. Mais Derek ne devait pas se laisser distraire.

"On doit trouver d'où elle vient. Un bébé aussi petit doit manquer à quelqu'un."

"Faudrait d'abord savoir qui l'a mise là. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, un bébé ne se trimbale pas à quatre pattes dans la forêt seul." fit remarquer Isaak assez intelligemment.

"Tu as raison. Il faut retrouver ses parents. Tu devrais appeler ton père, Stiles."

"Ok. Tu veux la tenir ?" proposa l'humain.

Derek hésita un peu avant de voir les bras tendus de la petite vers lui. Il sourit et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Apparemment, la réprimande de Stiles avait fonctionné.

Pendant que Stiles appelait son père le Shérif, Derek s'assit sur le canapé, à la place précédemment utilisée par son amant, et joua avec le bébé sur ses genoux. Il avait toujours aimé les enfants. Avant, c'était ses neveux et nièces, maintenant, c'était ce bébé. Il les trouvait adorables et attendrissants.

"Ok, on a aucune disparition de bébé dans le coin. Mais Interpol a envoyé la photo d'une fille qui a disparut et qu'on aurait vue dans le coin. Papa m'envoie sa photo."

Ils attendirent quelques secondes durant lesquelles Stiles regardait son téléphone pendant qu'Isaak en profitait pour s'asseoir à côté de son père adoptif et regarder le bébé avec attention. Le bébé le fixait aussi de ses grands yeux dorés, nota Derek avec amusement.

"Oh bordel..."

"Quoi ?"

"Regardes..."

L'humain tendit son téléphone à Derek qui passa la petite à Isaak (qui en profita pour tripoter les cheveux doux et bruns du bébé) pour regarder la photo. Il faillit en laisser tomber l'appareil.

Sur l'écran, la photo représentait la version la plus probable de ce que pourrait être le bébé une fois adulte. Longues boucles brunes, peau mate et parfaite, grands yeux verts malicieux et sourire radieux avec des lèvres pleines peintes en rouge vif et des dents blanches.

"C'est elle..." dit Derek en regardant la petite qui le regardait comme si elle savait. Ses oreilles et sa queue avaient disparus et ses grands yeux avaient reprit leur teinte péridot vive et pleine de malice. Aucun doute possible. C'était elle.

"Qui est-ce ?"

"Attends, j'ai son dossier... Saralyn Vargas, dite Lyn, 38 ans, italienne. Déclarée disparue il y a une semaine par sa... femme, ok. Elle a été vue dans le coin hier. C'est pour ça que papa a son dossier."

"Tu as dit que c'était Interpol qui la cherchait ?"

"C'est eux qui s'occupent des affaires internationales." répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules. "Alors, tu t'appelles Lyn, ma puce ?"

La petite gazouilla et battit des mains en souriant, comme si Stiles avait résolu une énigme compliquée. Comme si elle le félicitait.

"Papa va m'envoyer le numéro de sa femme, juste le temps d'appeler Interpol."

"Lyn, c'est ça ?" demanda Isaak en ébouriffant les boucles brunes de la petite avec une certaine affection.


	3. Mais qui es-tu ?

Heureusement pour eux, John Stilinski était au courant pour le surnaturel. Et pour Derek et Stiles, depuis longtemps (presque le jour de leur mise en couple en fait). Et encore une fois, il comprenait plutôt bien la situation.

"Donc," commença le père Stilinski en se frottant l'arrête du nez, "vous êtes persuadés que ce bébé est la femme recherchée ?"

"Exactement." confirma Stiles en hochant la tête.

Il était assit entre Derek et Isaak, la petite sur les genoux. Celle-ci buvait un jus de pomme dans une tasse à couvercle que John avait ramenée, puisque ayant appartenu à Stiles des années plus tôt. Aucun d'eux n'avait décidé d'appeler le reste de la meute. Pour l'instant, c'était eux trois qui s'occupaient du bébé.

"Comment est-ce possible ?"

"Une sorcière traînait dans le coin. J'avais prévu de m'en occuper, mais elle a disparut. Lyn a dût la trouver avant nous et se faire ensorceler." expliqua Derek.

"Et comment on enlève ce sort ?"

"On attend. Derek et Isaak vont partir à la recherche de la sorcière et moi je vais appeler la famille de Lyn."

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas appeler Scott d'abord, fils ?"

Mais John se ravisa en voyant le froncement de sourcils de Stiles. Okay, Scott attendrait.

"On devrait au moins la faire voir par Melissa." proposa-t-il.

"D'accord. Mais Scott et la meute ne doivent rien savoir." concéda l'humain.

Le Shérif acquiesça et se leva pour téléphoner dans la cuisine. Ils étaient chez les Stilinski, dans le salon. Les trois hommes étaient dans le canapé et discutaient doucement en attendant le père de Stiles. John fini par revenir, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Mélissa est d'accord pour venir l'examiner. Scott est chez Kira donc il n'en saura rien." les rassura-t-il.

Stiles et Isaak soupirèrent de soulagement. Depuis quelques temps, Scott, Alpha, commençait à sérieusement déconner. Par rapport à Stiles, l'humain de la meute, par rapport à Derek, l'ancien Alpha et Isaak, le Bêta de Derek. En fait le 'trio Hale' était depuis quelques temps, la cible de la majorité de la meute McCall. Et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Derek qui, s'il pouvait supporter les brimades et intimidations à son égard, ne pouvait pas voir son compagnon et son chiot se faire insulter et dénigrer sous le seul prétexte qu'ils n'avaient pas choisit leur espèce ou leur Alpha.

Mélissa fini par arriver, fraîche et pimpante comme à son habitude. Elle eut une moue attendrie en voyant le trio agir avec la petite avant de la prendre pour l'examiner sous l'œil attentif des trois hommes. C'était trop mignon, se dit l'infirmière. Un peu comme des parents inquiets et un grand frère curieux.

Après avoir déshabillée la petite, elle l'examina soigneusement, à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Elle fût surprise du nombre de cicatrices sur la peau hâlée, tranchantes par leur pâleur. Surtout sur ses mains. C'était comme si elle s'était déchiqueté les paumes qui avaient ensuite cicatrisées.

"C'est..." dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'inquiéta Stiles.

"Toutes ces cicatrices..."

Elle en avait partout. Des lignes pâles dans le dos, les plus anciennes, comme... des marques de ceinture... Melissa en eut les larmes aux yeux. Tant de cicatrices sur un si petit bébé.

Ça devait être une guerrière, se dit Derek. Elle avait du survivre à beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup d'horribles choses.

"Mais qui es-tu ?"


	4. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

Après le départ de Mélissa, Stiles rhabilla Lyn et la confia à Derek le temps qu'il prépare de la nourriture pour bébé. L'humain était étonnement à l'aise avec un enfant, mais ça ne semblait pas le surprendre. Pour lui, c'était normal. C'était aussi normal que Scott ne soit pas au courant de leur découverte. Mais on était samedi seulement, il faudrait bien qu'il retourne au lycée un jour, avec Isaac, et son père ne pourrait pas s'occuper de Lyn à plein temps.

Il sourit en sentant son petit-ami l'enlacer par derrière et se retourna, un bol de purée de banane dans une main, une cuillère dans l'autre.

"Hey... Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je m'occuperais de la petite pendant que vous serez au lycée. Et ton père et Mélissa pourront m'aider si j'en ai besoin. Mais je pense que ça ira. Ne t'inquiètes pas." susurra Derek en parsemant le visage pâle de son copain de baisers légers qui firent rire l'humain.

"Je vais nourrir Lyn. Elle doit avoir faim. Isaac se débrouille bien ?"

"A merveille. Je crois qu'il a hâte de devenir grand-frère."

Stiles rougit mais son sourire resta intact. L'idée d'avoir des enfants avec Derek n'était pas la plus mauvaise. Et celle de voir Isaac comme leur enfant ? Une bonne idée qui semblait ravir ce grand blond en manque cruel d'amour.

"Stiles ! Derek !" appela justement ledit blond depuis le salon.

Le couple le rejoignit pour le voir sourire comme un bienheureux, un John amusé à côté de lui sur le canapé (Isaac était assit sur le tapis). Il tenait Lyn du bout des doigts alors que la petite dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, debout devant lui. Elle souriait, visiblement fière d'elle.

"Regardez !"

"C'est normal, fils. Les bébés se mettent debout à dix mois environ. Elle a 12 mois, alors elle ne devrait pas tarder à marcher." expliqua John en souriant. "Pas vrai ma puce ?"

Lyn gazouilla et se balança un peu plus avant de retomber sur les fesses et de rire franchement. Son rire était clair et enfantin. Absolument adorable et contagieux. Elle donna le sourire à toute la famille. Stiles la prit sur ses genoux pour lui donner à manger. La petite mangea toute se purée assez proprement et sourit à Stiles.

"C'est très bien, ma puce." répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Lyn battit des mains joyeusement. Sa bonne humeur était vraiment contagieuse.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?" demanda tendrement Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles avait pris son courage à deux mains le dimanche et avait demandé le dossier de Lyn à son père. C'était un dossier pour le moins... complet. Il se composait de deux dossiers épais comme sa tête, jaunes et remplis de papiers plus ou moins importants.

Il s'installa dans le salon du manoir Hale et ouvrit le premier dossier. Derek, Isaac et Lyn dormaient encore. C'était le moment idéal pour regarder ça.

Saralyn Maria Lucrezia Vargas était née le 27 Août 1979, à Sorrento, en Italie. Elle avait donc 38 ans. Elle avait un frère jumeau appelé Romeo Antonio Pablo Vargas. Son père s'appelait Antonio Pablo Vargas (ils semblaient avoir une tradition des prénoms chez les Vargas), décédé en 1987 (Lyn avait donc 8 ans) et sa mère était Maria Lucrezia Barrat, une femme encore vivante, mais internée en prison psychiatrique pour le meurtre de plusieurs hommes, dont son mari, le père de Lyn et Romeo. Il faudrait qu'il enquête sur elle. Lyn était donc orpheline de père et avait grandi, avec son frère, dans différentes familles d'accueil, certaines mauvaises, d'autres pires. Les jumeaux et leur demi-frère, Isaak Leonardo Albert Vargas (un fils que leur père avait eu avec une allemande, et né, coïncidence, lui aussi le 27 Août 1979) avaient même été séparés, les deux garçons atterrissant dans une famille riche mais violente et Lyn dans un ghetto très violent.

Il y avait, malheureusement, des photos prises par les hôpitaux italiens qui voyaient les petits au moins une fois par mois pour coups et blessures diverses. Bleus, coups de différentes choses allant de la ceinture à la lampe, fractures, plaies béantes, brûlures de cigarettes. Stiles eut la nausée en voyant les petits corps de Lyn et ses frères, à l'époque très jeunes, maigres et couverts de cicatrices, de bleus et blessures. C'était absolument horrible. Comment des gens censés prendre soin d'orphelins pouvaient-ils les maltraiter ? Et comment les autorités pouvaient rester insensibles devant autant de cruauté ?!

Stiles secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il devait continuer le dossier. Dossier rempli de demandes de plaintes ignorées, autant des infirmières que des enfants, de rapports en italien d'école que Stiles dût traduire à grand coup de reverso. Insolence, violence, dégradation, troubles du comportement, crises de panique et de colère à la simple mention de 'rentrer à la maison' ou de leurs parents. Ces pauvres petits avaient TOUT fait pour attirer l'attention. Pour appeler à l'aide. Mais personne n'avait rien fait. Néanmoins, leurs notes étaient excellentes et un test de Q.I. prouvait que les jumeaux étaient des enfants surdoués au Q.I de 135, niveau assez impressionnant, selon l'humain, et le petit Isaak (qui ressemblait assez à l'Isaac de Stiles) arrivait carrément à 165. On dépassait Einstein, là. Des génies dont le monde se fichait, apparemment.

A 15 ans, une école prestigieuse pour génies, _Victoria Academia_ (ce qui voulait littéralement dire 'réussite' en latin), les avait recrutés tous les trois et leur avait donné une bourse pour qu'ils étudient chez eux, à Rome. Les Vargas y étaient resté jusqu'à leurs 18 ans, âge de majorité en Europe.

Le dossier se terminait là. Stiles essuya une larme et ouvrit le deuxième. Il retraçait la vie de Lyn depuis ses 18 ans. Beau travail qu'avaient fait le FBI et Interpol.

Après ses études à la VA, les Vargas avaient fait des études différentes. Lyn avait fait du droit et était entrée dans la police, section criminelle. Elle s'était mariée avec le docteur Laerke Kohler, elle aussi issue de la VA. Toutes les deux avaient 4 enfants, dont une petite fille adoptée. Leurs dossiers étaient aussi dans celui de Lyn. Il les lirait plus tard. Le jumeau de Lyn, Romeo, avait fait des études de biologie et était un horticulteur de génie. Quant à Isaak, il avait fait des études de mathématiques et avait déposé plusieurs brevets d'ingénierie. De vrais génies.

Apparemment, Lyn avait réussit à trouver un bonheur qui lui convenait. Un métier utile à la société, une femme, des enfants, une grande maison et des animaux. Une vie bien menée.

"Stiles ?" appela Derek en entrant dans le salon.

Stiles leva les yeux de la feuille qu'il lisait pour voir son compagnon. Derek avait l'air inquiet.

"Stiles, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda le loup d'une voix tendue.

"Le dossier de Lyn. Viens. J'ai une longue histoire à te raconter."


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois que Stiles eut raconté l'histoire de Lyn à son compagnon, il essuya les larmes du loup et sourit.

"Elle... a vécu tellement de malheurs..." murmura Derek.

"Comme toi."

"Oui mais moi, j'ai eut une enfance heureuse..." se lamenta le plus vieux.

"Elle aussi. Je suis sûr qu'elle a été heureuse avec son père. Et puis, elle est heureuse depuis qu'elle a rencontrée cette Laerke. Crois-moi, je suis sûre qu'elle est très contente de la vie qu'elle mène. Elle l'a bien mérité, ce bonheur." le rassura Stiles.

Derek hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes. C'était vrai. Lyn, malgré une enfance et une adolescence à faire pleurer les pierres, semblait avoir trouvé le bonheur.

"On va l'appeler ?" demanda le barbu.

"Bien sûr. Papa m'a joint son numéro. On devrait peut-être attendre que Lyn et Isaac soient réveillés."

Derek acquiesça et ils se levèrent pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Au menu : pain grillé, confitures faites maison (ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés l'été dernier) et chocolat chaud. L'odeur sembla attirer Isaac qui entra dans la cuisine, Lyn dans les bras. La petite se frottait encore les yeux, ses petites oreilles apparente et sa queue de félin se balançant de gauche à droite paresseusement. Elle portait un des tee-shirts de Stiles et une couche que le Shérif avait été acheter la veille, étant donné qu'il était le seul à bien connaître les tailles de couches. Stiles se souvenait de la bataille avec la couche lors de sa mise en place. Il en riait encore. Il caressa les cheveux un peu emmêlés de la petite.

"Le petit déjeuner est prêt." annonça-t-il.

Isaac hocha la tête et s'installa, Lyn sur les genoux. Il semblait adorer son nouveau rôle de grand-frère.

"Tiens ma puce." dit Stiles en tendant à Lyn un biberon de chocolat froid.

"Zè !" s'exclama la petite en mettant la tétine dans sa bouche qui ne possédait que les incisives. C'était mignon, un bébé, se dit Derek.

Il rit en voyant son chiot manger ses tartines, la petite sur les genoux. Trop chou. Pas qu'il oserait le dire à haute voix, mais il le pensait quand même bien fort.

"Isaac. On avait pensé à quelque chose avec Derek." annonça Stiles.

Le camarade de classe du brun le regarda, paniqué. Il serra Lyn contre lui. La petite regarda le couple avec ses grands yeux verts.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." le rassura Derek. "On ne va pas t'abandonner."

Isaac soupira de soulagement. Il n'irait pas à l'orphelinat aujourd'hui. Ouf !

"On voulait juste te dire qu'on va appeler la femme de Lyn. Aujourd'hui. Tu es d'accord pour le faire avec nous ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'on est une famille, non ?" sourit Stiles.

Isaac lui rendit son sourire de toutes ses dents. Il semblait heureux.

"On va appeler ta femme ?" demanda-t-il au bébé sur ses genoux.

"Ae !" sourit Lyn en battant des mains joyeusement.

Stiles pouffa et câlina Derek avant de trouver le courage de prendre le téléphone.

"Bon, Derek, je te préviens, ça va te coûter bonbon parce qu'elle est à Rome."

"En Italie ?"

"Bah oui, Rome en Italie, Isaac. Où veux tu que ça soit d'autre ?" sourit l'hyperactif en composant le numéro donné par son père. "Okay, c'est l'heure de vérité." dit-il alors que la sonnerie résonnait dans l'appareil.

"Laerke Kohler på kameraet, jeg lytter." répondit une voix féminine en ce qui semblait être du danois.


	7. Une belle petite famille

"Laerke Kohler på kameraet, jeg lytter" répondit une voix féminine dans ce qui semblait être du danois.

"Hem... Ici Stiles Stilinski. Vous êtes bien Laerke Kohler ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire." confirma la femme dans un anglais parfait.

"Oh, c'est cool, vous parlez ma langue !"

"En effet. Puis-je connaitre la raison de votre appel ?"

Stiles déglutit. La voix de cette Laerke était calme, polie, mais il pouvait entendre une certaine forme d'inquiétude. Elle s'inquiétait sûrement pour Lyn.

"C'est au sujet de Lyn."

"Vous connaissez Lyn ?" demanda Laerke, une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

"On l'a retrouvée, en fait. Elle est avec nous. Mais pas... Comme vous l'avez vue la dernière fois..."

"Comment ça ?"

"Est-ce que vous avez Skype ? On pourrait se voir comme ça."

"Pas la peine. Dites moi où vous êtes et je prend le premier avion."

"Beacon Hills, Californie. Envoyez moi votre heure d'arrivée et je viendrais vous chercher." affirma Stiles.

"Merci beaucoup. Passez une bonne journée." dit Laerke en raccrochant.

Stiles regarda une instant son téléphone avant de sourire à Lyn qui s'était tenue sage et silencieuse pendant toute la conversation.

"Alors ma puce, t'as perdue ta langue ?"

"Ae !" s'exclama la petite.

Derek sourit et prit Lyn dans ses bras pour aller à l'étage. Il la changea pour lui enfiler les vieux vêtements de Stiles.

"Il est temps de t'acheter quelques affaires, pas vrai ?"

Assise sur le lit, Lyn sourit et accepta que Derek la prenne dans ses bras pour descendre.

"On devrait lui acheter des vêtements."

Stiles acquiesça et ils décidèrent de faire une petite sortie en ville. Lui, Isaac et Derek montèrent dans la Camaro avec Lyn pour se rendre en ville. Il y avait un petit magasin d'affaires pour bébé que l'ancien Alpha avait remarqué.

"Tu remarques souvent les magasins pour bébés ?" se moqua gentiment Stiles.

"Souvent, oui." répondit tranquillement Derek en conduisant.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et commencèrent à regarder les articles proposés. De jolies robes, des collants, d'adorables salopettes. Stiles trouvait tout absolument trop mignon.

"Regardes-ça, Der' ! C'est vraiment trop chou !" s'exclama Stiles en tendant une petite robe à fleurs à son compagnon.

Lyn gazouilla et sourit, ce que remarquèrent les deux hommes.

"Elle semble apprécier tes goûts vestimentaires en matière de bébé."

Isaac revint d'un rayon plus éloigné avec une paire de petites chaussures minuscules qu'il semblait adorer.

Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures dans le magasin et achetèrent tout ce qu'il fallait pour un bébé, comme des vêtements et des couches ou un couffin avant de revenir au manoir Hale. Ils rangèrent leurs achats et Isaac commença à jouer avec Lyn et un Super Simon qu'ils avaient trouvé d'occasion quelques semaines plus tôt. Le jeu semblait ravir le jeune loup comme le bébé assit sur ses jambes en tailleurs.

Stiles et Derek décidèrent de préparer le repas. Un poulet au curry ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Il cuisinèrent pendant un moment avant que John n'arrive.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans le salon, regardant tendrement Isaac qui riait avec Lyn.

"On a trouvée sa compagne. Elle arrive."

"Tant mieux. Mélissa m'a parlé d'elle. Le docteur Kohler est très respectée dans le domaine de la chirurgie, surtout des greffes. Elle a sauvé beaucoup de vies."

Stiles hocha la tête. Il n'en doutait pas. Après l'enfance qu'elle avait eue, Lyn méritait le meilleur pour sa vie d'adulte. Et Laerke avait eut l'air vraiment inquiète pour sa femme et la mère de ses enfants. Il se demandait à quoi ils ressemblaient, tiens, ses enfants. Peut-être des mini-Lyn ? Ce serait trop mignon. Il faudrait qu'il regarde leurs dossiers. Peut-être qu'il y aurait des photos ? Il y en aurait sûrement.

Le portable de Stiles vibra et il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Numéro inconnu.

 _Aéroport de Los Angeles demain, 14h. Laerke. Merci._

"Et bah, elle traîne pas !" sourit Stiles en se tournant vers Lyn. "Elle arrive demain !"

"Ae !"

Derek sourit et John l'imita. Une belle petite famille.


	8. C'est Scott

Le lendemain était un lundi. Stiles et Isaac avaient donc cours. C'est avec regret que Derek les déposa devant Beacon Hills High School et leur recommanda d'être prudents.

"On finit à 11 heures avec sciences." informa Isaac.

"Je serais là. Je partirais vers 12 heures pour aller chercher Laerke à l'aéroport. Vous pourrez garder Lyn ?"

"Bien sûr." confirma Stiles.

Pour l'instant, John gardait la petite, le temps que le loup dépose son Compagnon et son ancien Bêta au lycée. Elle était en sécurité avec lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Stiles nota Scott qui approchait avec Kira et Jackson. Depuis quand était-il ami avec Jackson ?! Probablement depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvé une aversion commune pour le trio Hale.

"A tout'." salua rapidement Stiles avant d'entraîner Isaac vers leur salle d'anglais. Derek comprit et sortit vite du parking. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'avoir affaire à Scott et sa clique. Même si Derek avait une envie folle de lui en coller une, il ne pouvait pas. Stiles ne voudrait pas et il y aurait des retombées sur Isaac. Il ne pouvait pas risquer le bien-être de sa meute. Alors il se rendit chez Stiles pour récupérer Lyn et attendre avec elle les 3 heures interminables qui le séparaient de son Compagnon.

John Stilinski le salua chaleureusement et lui confia la petite qui gazouilla joyeusement. Elle adorait Derek, sa barbe qui lui piquait les joues, sa voix grave et ses mains immenses qui la portaient dès qu'elle le voulait. Et le loup le lui rendait bien.

Arrivés au manoir Hale, il alla dans le jardin et Lyn se transforma en petit once qui s'amusa à courir et sauter dans l'herbe encore assez maladroitement. Ainsi donc, elle pouvait prendre sa forme complète. C'était assez impressionnant, admit Derek. Lui-même avait mit des années pour le faire et ce bébé y arrivait naturellement. Sous sa forme adulte, elle devait être... puissante.

Ils jouèrent un moment avant que le petit once se mette à bailler et s'endorme dans les bras de Derek qui la porta dans la maison. Il l'installa dans son petit lit et la laissa dormir paisiblement. Pour s'occuper, il prit un livre et s'assit dans un fauteuil posé près du lit.

Quand il fût 11 moins 10, il prit Lyn dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la camaro garée devant la maison. La petite ne se réveilla même pas quand il l'attacha au siège auto ni quand il démarra. Le trajet se passa en silence, Derek relativement inquiet pour Stiles et Isaak. Il le sentait, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se gara devant le lycée, à sa place habituelle et attendit. Les deux garçons arrivèrent bientôt, la tête basse et le dos courbé. Derek fronça immédiatement les sourcils, inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!"

"C'est Scott..."


	9. Lyn !

"C'est Scott..." dit Isaac d'une petite voix.

Derek fronça les sourcils et vit rouge quand Stiles leva la tête pour le regarder. Un énorme bleu ornait sa pommette gauche. Le loup de Derek hurla sa colère de voir son Compagnon blessé mais l'adulte le fit taire. L'heure n'était pas à la vengeance. Stiles était blessé. Stiles avait besoin de lui.

Il sortit de la voiture après avoir vérifié que Lyn dormait toujours. Elle était éveillée et semblait mal.

"Isaac, occupes-toi de Lyn. Stiles, mon amour, regardes moi." demanda-t-il doucement en soulevant le visage de l'humain qui avait à nouveau baissé la tête. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Jackson... se moquait d'Isaac. Alors je l'ai repoussé et Scott m'a frappé. Il m'a dit qu'un... qu'un Oméga comme moi n'avait pas le droit de toucher son Bêta... Der'... Je peux plus... Vraiment plus supporter son attitude. Il a tellement changé..." dit-il alors que Derek prenait sa douleur.

"Je sais... Je sais..." murmura l'adulte en le prenant dans ses bras.

Stiles eut un sanglot étouffé et se laissa aller à pleurer alors que son Compagnon lui frottait le dos. Le loup de Derek hurlait toujours. Il voulait du sang. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Rendre à Scott les coups portés à son Compagnon. Son loup hurlait vengeance.

De son côté, Isaac était lui aussi agité. Il s'efforçait de concentrer l'attention du bébé sur lui mais c'était peine perdue. Les yeux verts perçants de Lyn étaient fixés sur le couple et son visage, d'ordinaire rieur et parfois espiègle, était fermé. Comme celui d'un adulte. C'était, en soi, assez effrayant. Puis un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge. Le même que la première fois où elle avait vu Derek. Le même qu'un chat menaçant.

Et il les vit. Scott et sa clique.

"Derek... Stiles... On devrait y aller..." pressa-t-il en fermant la porte de la voiture pour monter de son côté.

Derek vit la menace et comprit. Il se détacha de Stiles et lança un regard noir à l'Alpha qui lui, lui lança un sourire moqueur. Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur, vérifia que tout le monde était attaché et démarra pour sortir du parking.

Une fois sur la route, tout le monde resta silencieux. Personne ne voulait parler. Même Lyn ne gazouillait plus.

"On devrait aller chercher Laerke." finit par dire Stiles.

"Tu as raison. Ça mettra un peu de distance entre la meute et nous." répondit Derek.

"J'ai les dossiers. Je voulais éviter de les laisser à vue."

"Bonne idée. Tu veux les lire pendant le trajet ?"

"Ok."

Stiles ouvrit le premier dossier et lut à voix haute. Mathias Romeo Antonio Vargas, né le 21 Mars 2000, 18 ans, premier fils de Saralyn Vargas et Laerke Kohler. Il avait eut une enfance assez paisible et heureuse, comme le prouvaient les diverses photos de lui avec ses mamans et d'autres enfants. Il avait déjà un petit ami : un américain du nom d'Andrew McCandless qui avait la garde de sa petite soeur, Aphrodite McCandless. En fait, le couple avait carrément adoptée la petite comme leur fille. En voyant une photo de Mathias, Stiles crut voir Lyn au masculin. Ou son jumeau, Romeo. La seule différence était que Mathias avait les cheveux un peu ondulés, presque lisses, au lieu d'avoir des boucles soyeuses. Sinon, tout était identique. Même yeux verts, même bronzage, même sourire franc et heureux.

Le deuxième fils de Lyn et Laerke s'appelait Niels Isaak Leonardo Vargas, né le 3 Juin 2004. 14 ans donc. Il était blond, avec les cheveux ébouriffés comme s'il sortait du lit ou qu'il avait passée une main dedans, les mêmes yeux verts que Lyn et la peau plus pâle que son frère, dorée. Encore une fois, Interpol avait plus que bien fait son travail. Niels avait un petit ami d'un an plus vieux que lui, allemand, du nom d'Alix Jägger.

Le troisième était comme une version plus jeune et plus féminine de Mathias. Âgé de 12 ans, Vincent Phoebus Vargas avait les cheveux mi-longs, lisses et bruns, de grands yeux verts et la peau mate. Il était presque impossible de dire que c'était un garçon. D'après le dossier, Vincent avait un Q.I de 154 et était, pour l'instant, dans la même classe que son frère Niels, avec 2 ans d'avance. 'Élément prometteur', disait une petite note au crayon à papier.

Et enfin, car toute chose avait une fin, la petite Elsa Leia Vargas, fille adoptive de Lyn et Laerke. 10 ans, albinos, petite pile électrique au sourire rayonnant. Derrière sa franche de cheveux blancs et ses grosses lunettes à branches noires, ses yeux violets trahissaient une intelligence et une malice typique des petites filles heureuses.

"Elles ont adopté ?"

"I ans. En Norvège. A la base, la petite s'appelait Elsa Jenssen. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne."

Pour prouver ses dires, Stiles montra la photo (sûrement prise par un photographe) où la petite prenait la pose pour l'objectif. L'adolescent blond approuva et regarda Lyn qui fixait la photo.

"Za !" s'écria-t-elle.

"Je crois qu'elle veut dire 'Elsa'." sourit Derek.

Stiles acquiesça et continua sa lecture. Le dossier suivant était celui de Laerke.

De père inconnu et mère chirurgienne renommée, elle était née en temps que 'bébé médicament', pour sauver la vie de son frère aîné, Timothy.

"C'est horrible..." commenta Isaac, choqué.

Stiles hocha la tête et continua sa lecture. A ses 12 ans, Timothy était mort de leucémie et Laerke avait été envoyée à la Victoria Academia où elle avait eue une scolarité assez catastrophique avant de rencontrer les Vargas et de se mettre à travailler. Puis, elle avait fait des études de médecine et s'était spécialisée dans les greffes. Elle travaillait à l'hôpital de Rome et sauvait des centaines de vies par ans.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'aéroport et sortirent de la voiture. Derek prit Lyn dans ses bras et ils se placèrent devant la porte qui s'ouvrirait sur les passagers du vol New York-Los Angeles. Il était 14 heures moins 5.

A 14 heures 10, les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et les voyageurs sortirent. Aucune tête blonde à l'horizon.

Et enfin, elle arriva.

"Lyn !"


	10. La sorcière

"Lyn !"

La femme blonde se précipite sur Derek et lui prend le bébé des bras pour serrer Lyn contre elle avec une expression de soulagement intense sur son beau visage.

Tout comme Lyn, elle était belle. Mais pas dans le genre italienne sulfureuse, plutôt comme le mannequin scandinave. Les cheveux blond soleil coupé en carré asymétrique, effleurant son menton sur la gauche et son torse sur la droite. Ses yeux bleus comme le ciel derrière des lunettes fines et rondes étaient remplis de larmes qui roulaient sur sa peau pâle, laiteuse. Elle était grande et fine, avec de petites épaules et une taille étroite.

"Oh mon Dieu, Lyn... Je suis tellement soulagée..." souffla-t-elle en enfouissant son nez droit dans les boucles du bébé.

Elle leva les yeux vers le trio et les remercia du regard.

"Merci... Merci..." articula-t-elle avec toute la gratitude du monde dans sa voix.

"De rien Madame." sourit Stiles.

"Allons... Appelez moi Lae. Tu dois être Stiles ?"

"Oui m-... Lae. Contente que vous l'ayez retrouvée."

"Merci de vous être occupés d'elle."

Derek guida Lae jusqu'à la Camaro et ils montèrent tous dedans, Lae au milieu de la banquette arrière, entre le siège auto de Lyn et Isaac avec qui elle discutait.

"De quelle meute faites-vous partie ?" demanda Lae à Isaac.

"Aucune." répondit Derek d'une voix froide en pensant à Scott.

"Et vous ?" s'enquit Stiles.

"La Horde Vargas. C'est une grande horde."

"Combien de personnes ?"

"8 adultes et une vingtaine d'enfants." répondit Lae avec une certaine fierté dans la voix.

Derek ouvrit grand les yeux. Une trentaine de personnes dans une meute ? C'était... énorme. Surtout avec une vingtaine d'enfants. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que les enfants représentaient la force de la meute et la capacité de l'Alpha à les protéger. Alors autant d'enfants ? C'était incroyable.

"Pourquoi tu appelles ta meute une 'horde' ?"

"C'est ce qu'on dit pour une meute qui regroupe plusieurs espèces."

"Quoi comme espèces ?" demanda Isaac, de plus en plus curieux.

"Et bien... On a les jumeaux, qui sont des onces-garous, mais vous avez déjà dût le remarquer. Leur frère Newt est un Wicca. Il y a le Compagnon de Mo, qui est un phénix, celui de Newt, un vampire. Nous avons aussi un couple qui était avec nous à la Victoria Academia : Jack, qui est un loup et Noor, un triton. Leurs enfants ont hérités de leurs capacités."

"Et toi ? Quelle espèce ?"

"Loup Arctique." répondit Lae avec un petit sourire.

Isaac sourit et lui posa plus de questions sur sa meute. Est-ce que Lyn était l'Alpha ? Oui, bien sûr, c'était elle la plus forte du groupe après tout. Est-ce que les sirènes étaient de belles femmes qui noyaient les marins ? Non, pas toutes. Du moins, pas Noor. Lui était une sirène tueuse de la Mer du Nord. Il était un petit néerlandais à la langue bien pendue et au caractère explosif. Et un phénix, ça ressemblait à quoi ? A un petit latino bavard et bricoleur, du moins dans le cas de Léo.

Isaac souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un de la famille de Lyn.

"Mais dites moi, comment Lyn s'est-elle retrouvée dans cet état ?"

"Une sorcière. Elle a dut essayer de la tuer mais elle a dût se faire jeter un sort avant et la sorcière a pût s'échapper. On la cherche pour qu'elle annule la malédiction."

"Je vous aiderais à la chercher. Newt peut la localiser."

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna Stiles, "ce serait pratique."

"Je peux l'appeler pour lui demander ce service. Il sera plus que ravis de nous aider."

Stiles hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à arriver devant le manoir Hale.

"Vous vivez ici ? C'est une belle maison."

Ils descendirent et Lae sembla remarquer (ou avait feint de ne pas remarquer) le bleu qui s'était formé sur la pommette de Stiles. Elle lui tourna délicatement le visage avec ses longs doigts fins et assurés pour l'examiner.

"Joli bleu. Une bagarre ?" demanda-t-elle.

"On peut dire ça..."

"Tu sais, j'ai 3 fils garous. Les disputes, ça arrive, un coup aussi. On s'excuse sincèrement, on se fait un câlin et c'est bon. Alors, que s'est-il passé ?"

"Mon... Ancien meilleur ami, l'Alpha de la meute McCall... Il m'a frappé pour avoir bousculé son Bêta." expliqua Stiles.

"Je vais me satisfaire de cette version." finit par dire Lae avec une note de suspicion dans la voix.

"Merci."

"Allez, viens. Y-a-t-il de l'arnica dans cette maison ?" demanda le chirurgien en entrant avec Stiles.

Derek hocha la tête et partit dans la salle de bain chercher un tube de gel d'arnica pendant que Lyn s'installait dans le canapé avec Stiles. Isaac, qui tenait Lyn dans ses bras, la déposa dans son parc où elle commença à jouer avec son loup en peluche que Derek lui avait offert.

Quand Derek revint avec le tube, Lae fixait Lyn avec de l'amour et de la tendresse dans ses yeux bleus.

"Voilà."

"Merci." sourit Lae en prenant le tube.

Elle l'ouvrit et déposa une petite noisette de gel sur son index pour l'étaler sur la joue de Stiles. Elle s'appliqua à faire pénétrer la pommade dans la peau avec des gestes circulaires et doux qui ne firent absolument pas mal à Stiles.

Une fois son travail terminé, Lae tapota la joue parsemée de grains de beauté de son patient et lui sourit comme une mère à l'amour grand comme ça le ferait à son fils. Stiles eut envie de pleurer. La dernière personne à l'avoir regardé comme ça était sa mère, avant qu'elle ne meure.

"Stiles..." gronda Derek.

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, trop occupé à retenir ses larmes. Mais Derek insista, alertant Isaac et Lae.

"Stiles !" aboya le loup adulte.

"Quoi ?"

"Viens voir."

Stiles se leva et accourut pour regarder par la fenêtre qui bordait la porte d'entrée. Il pût voir une femme en robe de velours jaune, brune, leur sourire.

La sorcière.


	11. Aucun problème

_Stiles se leva et accourut pour regarder par la fenêtre qui bordait la porte d'entrée. Il pût voir une femme en robe de velours jaune, brune, leur sourire._

 _La sorcière._

Derek grogna et ouvrit la porte en faisant signe à Lae de le suivre. La blonde acquiesça et suivit le brun dehors. La sorcière souriait toujours.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à elle et Lae prit la parole.

"Bonjour." salua-t-elle poliment, "je suis Laerke Kohler."

"Je sais." répondit la sorcière avec une voix et un sourire doux. "J'ai rencontré votre femme."

"Que lui avez-vous fait ?"

"Rien de très grave. Juste une chance de revivre son enfance qui a été, il faut le dire, sordide. Elle semble heureuse, non ?"

"Lyn n'est plus une enfant. C'est une adulte. Elle a une famille qui la rend heureuse." répondit Lae.

La sorcière sourit encore et acquiesça.

"Vous avez raison. Elle me l'a dit, mais j'attendais confirmation. Vous me semblez sincère." dit-elle en agitant la main gauche.

Une lumière jaillit des fenêtres et Lae remercia la sorcière d'un signe de tête avant de suivre Derek qui se ruait dans le manoir.

Une fois dans le salon, ils s'arrêtèrent, hébétés. Lyn était assise dans le parc de bébé, nue bien sûr, elle aussi grandement surprise. Stiles réagit immédiatement et déposa un plaid sur elle pour la cacher. Lyn le remercia et noua la couverture autours de sa poitrine comme une serviette de bain et prit la main tendue de Stiles pour sortir du parc élégamment.

Lae mit quelques secondes à réagir mais un sourire de Lyn la débloqua. Elle accourut pour embrasser sa femme et la serrer contre elle de toutes ses forces. Heureusement, la brune était loin d'être fragile car sinon, elle aurait finit étouffée. Lyn éclata de rire et serra sa femme en retour, les larmes aux yeux.

"Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver..." murmura Lae.

"Moi aussi, _mio amore_." répondit Lyn.

Stiles, les larmes aux yeux, s'approcha de Derek pour lui prendre la main et Isaac souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Merci." sourit Lyn en regardant ceux qui s'étaient occupés d'elle avec plus d'amour et d'attention que ses vrais parents. " _Graziè mille._ "

Après ces retrouvailles chaleureuses, Lyn emprunta des vêtements à Derek et descendit de la chambre du couple, vêtue d'un tee-shirt trop grand et d'un jean qui semblait un peu juste à certains endroits. Elle et Lae proposèrent de cuisiner quelque chose au trio qui n'avait pas déjeuné. Une _frittata_ feraitparfaitement l'affaire pour satisfaire leurs appétits de loups. Lyn sortit les restes et commença à cuisiner avec sa femme. C'était beau à voir. Elles étaient en parfaite synchronisation, semblant danser l'une avec l'autre. En une dizaine de minutes, une énorme _frittata_ était découpée et déposée dans des assiettes pour chacun. C'était délicieux.

"Vous cuisinez vraiment bien !" s'exclama Stiles.

"Merci."

"Et vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ?" demanda Isaac.

"Repartir chez nous." annonça Lyn. "J'ai laissé ma Horde trop longtemps. Certes, Lae et Jack, mon Bêta, sont plus que compétents, mais j'ai quand même des enfants. D'ailleurs, Mo et Leo s'en occupent ?"

"Hum. Ils se sont proposés pour les garder."

"Merci. Alors, c'est bon ?" demanda Lyn en souriant à Isaac.

Le jeune loup hocha la tête, la bouche pleine d'omelette. C'était vraiment trop bon.

Ils discutèrent le temps du repas et le couple d'outre-mer attendit le café (ou chocolat chaud pour Stiles, l'éternel hyperactif) pour parler de choses sérieuses.

"Ecoutez... Je voulais vous faire une proposition. Je pense que Lae sera d'accord avec moi. Pour vous remercier de votre générosité et de votre attention à mon égard, alors que j'étais dans une période... vulnérable... Nous vous proposons de nous suivre et de rejoindre notre horde."

Derek regarda Stiles et Isaac qui semblaient tous les deux surpris. Mais agréablement surpris.

"Comment ça ?"

"Vous m'avez traitée comme l'une des votre, comme un membre de votre famille. A moi de faire pareil. Je sais que Scott vous pose problème. Alors je vous propose de venir en Italie pour rejoindre notre meute." expliqua Lyn.

"Mais... On est encore au lycée et..."

"Tu sais Stiles, il y a des lycées américains en Italie. Et si tu t'inquiètes pour ton père, il pourra venir ou tu pourras lui rendre visite quand tu le souhaites." dit doucement Lae avec son sourire maternel.

"Je... Derek, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Je pense que ce serait une bonne solution. Laisser Scott là où il est. On pourra être tranquilles."

Stiles hocha la tête et Isaac prit la parole.

"Est-ce que Stiles et Derek pourront se marier là bas ?"

L'humain manqua de recracher son chocolat et Derek s'assura qu'il allait bien avant de regarder celui qu'il considérait comme son chiot.

"Pourquoi cette question ?" demanda Lae d'une voix douce.

"Bah, ils sont Compagnons. Vous êtes mariées, vous. Et puis... J'aimerais bien avoir une vraie famille." avoua Isaac en baissant les yeux.

Lyn sourit en lui caressant les cheveux, attendrie.

"Le mariage gay est autorisé chez nous. Donc si Stiles et Derek veulent se marier, ils pourront. Mais on va les laisser voir ça ensembles, d'accord ?"

Isaac sourit en acquiesçant et Stiles rougit pendant que Derek imaginait le mariage. Oui, ça lui plairait.

"Alors ?"

"Laissez moi en parler avec mon père." demanda Stiles.

"Aucun problème." sourit Lyn.


	12. John !

_"Aucun problème"_

Stiles avait décidé de parler à son père. Il savait qu'il comprendrait. Qu'il comprendrait son besoin de partir pour être heureux.

John Stilinski était rentré comme toujours le soir et avait vu son fils, seul, dans la cuisine, en train de préparer une salade.

"Stiles ? Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui pourquoi ?" s'étonna l'adolescent.

"Derek, Lyn et Isaac ne sont pas là ?"

"Ils sont chez Der'. Lae est arrivée et Lyn est redevenue adulte. Les garçons sont restés avec elles. Je voulais te parler."

Le père regarda son fils avec inquiétude. Il l'avait vu sans vraiment s'en rendre compte : Stiles était devenu un homme. Un vrai, avec une famille, des valeurs et un code moral irréprochables. Fini, l'adolescent maladroit et inconscient du danger qui allait chercher des cadavres dans les bois. Maintenant, Stiles était droit et responsable.

"Vas-y fils, je t'écoute." sourit John.

"Je... Je vais partir, papa." dit simplement Stiles d'une voix calme.

"Où ça ?" demanda patiemment son père.

Stiles ne tritura pas ses doigts comme il l'aurait fait deux ans plus tôt. Il resta là, à regarder son père avec un air calme et déterminé. Le sourire de John s'agrandit.

"En Italie. Lyn et Lae nous ont proposé de rejoindre leur Horde. Elles sont sympa, et Lyn doit être une bonne Alpha. Et puis, avec Scott, ce n'est plus possible."

"Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Stiles. Je serais toujours là pour toi."

"Elles t'ont aussi fait une proposition. Tu pourrais venir pour les vacances ou passer ta retraite là bas. Tu sais, c'est sympa l'Italie."

"Je sais. Et si tu décides d'y aller, je viendrais te rendre visite, c'est sûr. Et peut-être même passer ma retraite à pêcher, me dorer la pilule et gâter mes petits enfants."

Stiles sourit et enlaça son père. Il était heureux.

"Je... Je vais faire ma valise."

"Et l'école ?"

"Il y a un lycée américain à Rome, de bonnes facs et tout ce qu'il faut. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. Du moins, plus maintenant."

L'adolescent rit et se précipita pour préparer sa valise. John pensa à la possibilité de prendre des vacances bientôt. Histoire de voir comment son fils s'était installé avec sa nouvelle famille.

10 minutes plus tard, Stiles descendit avec sa valise et un sac qui contenaient toutes les affaires qu'il voulait emmener. Il dit à son père que leur vol était prévu pour le lendemain matin, à 11 heures. Le frère jumeau de Lyn les attendraient pour les emmener chez eux.

"J'aimerais bien voir Lyn une dernière fois." confia John.

"Tu veux venir ?" proposa Stiles.

Le Shérrif accepta et prit la valise de son fils avant de le laisser le conduire chez Derek.

Lyn les accueillit, adulte et souriante.

"John !"


	13. Quel rabat-joie

"John !"

Lyn, adulte et souriante, se précipita pour faire la bise au Shériff qui accepta avec un grand sourire.

"C'est un plaisir de te revoir !"

"Moi aussi. Quel plaisir de te voir comme ça !"

Lyn gloussa délicatement et invita John dans le salon où Lae était au téléphone. En voyant John, elle dit quelque chose en italien et raccrocha avant de sourire.

"John Stilinski ? Laerke Kohler, enchantée."

Ils se firent la bise et John sourit lui aussi.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous."

"Je n'en doute pas. Venez vous asseoir. Derek va bientôt revenir."

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé où Isaak était déjà assit. Il salua John et écouta avec attention la conversation.

"Stiles m'a dit que son vol était prévu pour demain ?"

"En effet. Autant revenir le plus tôt possible."

"Mais... Autant de billets d'avion ne vous coûteront pas trop cher ?"

Lae sourit et rassura immédiatement John.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Nous avons largement les moyens d'offrir à votre fils, Derek et Isaac un billet d'avion."

"Sans vouloir être trop curieux, mais que faîtes vous dans la vie ? Je ne connais que peu de métier qui rapportent autant."

"Je suis chirurgien. Spécialisée dans les greffes. Cela rapporte plutôt bien mais je ne fais pas vraiment ça pour l'argent. Disons que cela m'apporte une certaine satisfaction et permet de faire vivre ma Horde. Même si je ne suis pas la seule à travailler bien sûr."

"J'ai lut que tu avais des frères ?" demanda Stiles à Lyn.

"Deux. Ou trois, si on compte les liens du cœur. Roméo, Newt et Noor. Roméo est mon jumeau, Newt mon demi frère et Noor mon frère de cœur. Tu verras, tu vas les adorer."

"Et le reste de la Horde ?"

Stiles se sentait sourire. Il voulait tout savoir sur sa nouvelle famille.

"En adulte, on a Jack, le mari de Noor. C'est mon Bêta. Et après, c'est des enfants, des ados. Question adultes, on est plutôt limités. C'est pour ça que votre arrivée va mettre un peu de sang neuf chez nous."

"J'ai trop hâte !"

Derek revint à ce moment précis avec un plateau chargé de verres et de bouteilles. Il salua John et servit tout le monde en boissons. Puis il s'installa entre Isaak et Lyn, un verre de jus d'orange à la main.

"Et où logez vous ?"

"On a acheté un terrain dans la banlieu de Rome. Il y a plusieurs maisons, dont une de libre. Vous pourrez la prendre, elle est à vous." sourit Lae.

Le sourire de Stiles était radieux alors qu'il pensait à leur futur logement. Une maison rien qu'à eux. Comme le manoir Hale.

Derek sourit, heureux, avant d'embrasser son compagnon par dessus Lyn qui siffla en applaudissant.

"Allez, finit les réjouissances, c'est l'heure du repas." finit par dire Derek.

"Quel rabat-joie !" protesta Lyn.


	14. C'est chez nous

"Quel rabbat-joie !" protesta Lyn.

La brune gloussa alors que Derek lui lançait un regard noir et que sa femme levait les yeux au ciel.

Stiles rit et prit son verre de jus de pomme. Il adorait cette ambiance heureuse et festive. C'était... Bien ? Son père semblait adorer la nouvelle meute de son fils et Derek souriait. Quant à Isaac, il n'en pouvait plus de rire et sourire, ses joues lui faisaient mal.

La journée passa vite, à discuter et rire. Bientôt, la nuit tomba et tout le monde partit se coucher. Stiles et Derek dirent bonne nuit à John qui rentra chez lui avec la promesse de venir les voir à l'aéroport le lendemain avant leur départ.

Après une nuit un peu agitée due à l'excitation, Isaac se leva un peu en avance sur l'horaire prévu et descendit à la cuisine. Lyn était déjà là, à faire des pancakes et des sandwiches pour tout le monde.

"Salut." dit-il, encore un peu intimidé par la nouvelle apparence de sa petite sur d'adoption qui lui sourit en se retournant.

"Isaac ! Viens, assieds-toi. Tu veux des pancakes ?"

L'adolescent acquiesça et s'installa sur un tabouret du bar, devant une assiette de pancakes fumants. Il dévora son petit-déjeuner et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

"Ta valise est prête ?" demanda Lyn en enroulant un sandwiche dans du papier aluminium.

"Oui. Depuis hier. Tu prépares quoi ?"

"Des muffulettas. Sandwiches italiens. C'est plutôt complet comme repas. J'espère que vous aimerez."

"J'ai adoré la frittata hier. Alors si tu assures pour la cuisine, tes sandwiches doivent assurer." la rassura Isaac avec un petit sourire.

"Merci."

Le sourire de Lyn était radieux alors qu'elle mettait les paquets d'aluminium dans un sac à dos qu'elle avait emprunté à Stiles. Elle le ferma au moment où tout le monde descendait plus ou moins réveillé. Parfaitement opérationnelle, Lae embrassa sa femme avant de faire de même avec Isaac. C'était un simple bisou sur le front mais le sourire d'Isaac en valait la peine. Il avait l'air heureux.

"Ca va poussin ?" demanda Lae avec un petit sourire.

"Ouais ! Super !" rit Isaac.

"Allez, tout le monde déjeune et on retrouve John à l'aéroport." pressa Lyn.

Ils s'exécutèrent et se préparèrent à partir. Ils prirent la Camaro et montèrent tous dedans. Une fois serrés, Derek conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. John les attendaient déjà. Il enlaça son fils de toutes ses forces et laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Une larme de joie.

"Je suis tellement content pour toi." murmura John.

"Merci papa. Tu viendras nous voir, hein ?"

"Bien sûr. Appelles moi dès que tu arrives, d'accord ?"

"Papa !"

"Quoi ?"

"Je t'enverrais des photos, évidemment." sourit Stiles.

John lui rendit son sourire et lui tapota une dernière fois l'épaule avant de saluer tout le monde.

"Prends soin de lui, je te le confie." dit-il à Derek qu'il salua en dernier.

Le loup sourit et serra la main de John qui l'entraîna dans une accolade. Le petit groupe se rendit au terminal d'enregistrement pour faire voir leurs billets et passeports en faisant des signes de la main au Sheriff avant de se rendre dans l'avion. Ils avaient les 5 places au centre et au fond de l'appareil. Visiblement, Lae savait réserver ses billets.

Le vol se passa très bien. Environ 9 heures plus tard, ils atterrirent à Rome. La descente se fit difficilement. Tout le monde était un peu engourdit après autant d'heures assis à dormir ou bavarder.

"Il est quelle heure ?" demanda Isaac en baillant.

"Environ 18 heures. Mo devrait être là." informa Lae.

Ils sortirent du terminal et virent des gens attendre les passagers avec, pour certains, des pancartes à leurs noms.

Lae sourit et s'approcha du sosie masculin de Lyn. Grand, musclé, boucles brunes et yeux verts avec la peau mate et un grand sourire accueillant. Il enlaça Lae puis sa sur qu'il balança de gauche à droite en la soulevant d'une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Lyn éclata de rire et le serra contre elle. Il la reposa et lui dit quelque chose en italien. La brune lui répondit et lui planta un énorme baiser sur la joue.

"Les enfants, je vous présente Mo, mon frère. Mo, voici Derek, Stiles et Isaac. Nos nouveaux membres de Horde." sourit Lyn en désignant tour à tour les susnommés.

"Enchanté. Roméo Vargas."

"Derek Hale."

"Stiles Stilinski.

"Isaac LaHaye."

Après s'être présentés, les hommes se serrèrent la main et Mo prit le bagage de Lae pour les conduire à sa voiture. Il s'agissait d'une grande voiture pour 7 personnes de couleur bleue marine. Une fois les valises dans le coffre, tout le monde monta dans le véhicule et Mo conduisit fluidement dans la circulation italienne jusqu'à sortir de la ville. Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt assez dense où on pouvait voir quelques maisons. Elles étaient grandes et dans un style traditionnellement italien absolument magnifique. Stiles tomba immédiatement sous le charme.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande maison italienne à l'air de résidence d'été. Stiles sortit immédiatement et attendit en sautillant que Mo lui donne les clefs de sa nouvelle maison. Il s'émerveilla du garage et de tout ce qu'il voyait.

"Tiens mon grand, va visiter ta nouvelle demeure." sourit l'italien.

L'humain acquiesça et ouvrit la grande porte en bois foncé. L'entrée était une grande cuisine avec de larges plans de travail, un îlot central avec des tabourets et de belles casseroles en cuivre accrochées à la hotte au dessus de la gazinière électrique.

"C'est beau..." murmura Stiles, fasciné, en passant une main sur le marbre des plans de travail. "Attends... je rêve où c'est une mosaïque là ?"

"Exact. Les vignes italiennes." confirma Lyn qui venait d'entrer avec un beau sourire.

"J'adore !" s'exclama Isaac.

Derek enlaça Stiles et l'embrassa sans rien dire, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

"Vous voulez voir le reste ?" proposa Mo.

"Bien sûr !"

L'italien les fit entrer dans un immense salon aux couleurs claires, avec des canapés moelleux en cuir et de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la forêt. Tout était fait dans un style très classe mais accueillant qui ravit le trio.

"Les chambres et les salles de bains sont en haut, on les a laissées blanches pour que vous puissiez les décorer à votre guise." informa Mo.

"Merci beaucoup, Mo. C'est beaucoup plus que ce qu'on aurait imaginé..." remercia Derek.

"C'est normal, vous êtes de la famille maintenant. Et aucun effort n'est trop grand pour notre famille."

Derek acquiesça et regarda son compagnon visiter leur nouvelle maison.

"C'est chez nous."


	15. Maman

_"C'est chez nous"_ sourit Derek en regardant Stiles et Isac découvrir leur nouvelle maison.

Stiles se jeta sur Derek en riant. Le loup le réceptionna habilement et l'enlaça.

"Voilà, votre petit nid les enfants. Vous voulez prendre un verre chez nous après vous être reposés un peu ?" proposa Lyn.

"Avec plaisir." accepta Stiles. "Allez, au dodo !"

Les italiens (et la danoise) sortirent de la maison pour rentrer chez eux après avoir promit au trio de venir les chercher quand ils appelleraient après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

"Tu vas revoir tes enfants ?"

"Ils sont encore chez mon frère. Je les verrais demain, en même temps que vous."

Lyn partit après un énième câlin et laissa Stiles, Derek et Isaac seuls dans leur nouvelle demeure. Le couple monta les escaliers, suivit par leur chiot et découvrit la "suite parentale" ainsi que 3 chambres d'amis avec deux salles de bain dans le couloir.

"Je rêve..." murmura Stiles en ouvrant la porte de sa douche italienne, juste à côté de la baignoire à remous.

"Non mon amour, tu ne rêves pas." lui dit Derek en l'entraînant vers le lit pour le faire dormir un peu.

Ils s'allongèrent et s'enlacèrent après s'être assurés qu'Isaac avait bien choisit sa chambre et dormirent paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain.

En ouvrant les yeux, Stiles crut qu'il rêvait. Cette chambre n'était pas la sienne. Mais il reprit ses esprits et reconnu l'endroit. C'était sa chambre et celle de Derek désormais. Il sourit.

A côté de lui, Derek bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'assit sur le matelas confortable.

"Il est quelle heure ?" grogna-t-il doucement.

Stiles prit son portable sur la table de nuit et regarda l'heure.

"10h30. Je te propose de prendre une douche avant d'appeler Lyn."

"Ok..."

Le couple essaya la douche italienne à mosaïque bleue qui était un vrai travail d'orfèvre avant de prendre des affaires dans leur valises et de s'habiller. Ils rangèrent leurs vêtements dans le dressing ainsi que leurs valises et sortirent de la chambre pour voir si Isaac était réveillé.

Le jeune loup sortait de la salle de bain, frais et reposé et salua Stiles et Derek. Ils descendirent dans le salon pour appeler Lyn.

"Allô ?"

 _Salut Stiles ! Pile au bon moment. Mes petits monstres arrivent. Je suis en route._

L'humain fit la commission aux loups et ils sortirent pour admirer le devant de la maison et attendre leur nouvelle Alpha.

Lyn ne se fit pas prier et arriva à pieds, en tenue estivale. C'était vrai qu'il faisait plutôt chaud, mais les nombreux arbres protégeaient du soleil. Elle portait une longue robe fleurie et des sandales. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et posés sur son épaule droite. Des lunettes de soleil opaques étaient perchées sur son nez.

" _Ciao_ ! Venez, venez !"

Ils la suivirent un peu sur un chemin large en terre battue, désherbé par les années et les pieds qui l'avaient foulé. Tout était bordé d'arbres hauts dont le feuillage formait une voûte protectrice au dessus de leurs têtes. A peu près 3 minutes de marche plus tard, ils virent une grande maison dans un trou de lumière,

La maison ressemblait à la leur mais était un peu plus grande, probablement parce que Lyn avait 4 enfants et qu'elle était l'Alpha de la Horde. Il y avait un grand balcon au dessus de la porte d'entrée et probablement un grand jardin derrière. Des pots de fleurs suspendus abritaient des dizaines de plantes qui tombaient en cascade colorée. Lae était en train d'arroser les fleurs et posa son petit arrosoir pour leur faire la bise.

"Tout le monde va arriver. Préparez-vous, c'est un vrai bain de foule." dit-elle avec un grand sourire ravi.

Les trois nouveaux venus suivirent Lyn qui les guida dans sa maison. Comme chez eux, on entrait par la cuisine qui était très grande et belle, et le salon venait après.

"Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai fait de la citronnade, de la limonade et des granite. Tout est derrière, je vais vous montrer."

Derrière la baie vitrée du salon était montée une grande terrasse en pierre avec un superbe mas, comme en Provence.

"Wouah..."

"C'est beau, pas vrai ?" murmura Lyn.

Stiles hocha la tête et regarda la grande, très grande table où des boissons étaient déjà posées avec des amuses-bouches et des petits-fours sûrement faits maison.

"Aujourd'hui, barbecue les enfants." annonça Lyn.

Derek se retourna en sentant quelqu'un arriver. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de peut-être 18 ans, qui ressemblait en tous points à Lyn et Mo.

"Maman !"


	16. un wicca et un vampire

"Maman !"

Lyn se retourna et poussa un cri de joie quand l'adolescent lui sauta dessus. Elle s'exclama quelque chose en italien et le serra fort contre elle.

"Mio bambino, quel bonheur de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !"

"Anche io, mamma !"

"Mathias, tesoro, je voudrais te présenter Stiles, Derek et Isaac, qui sont nos nouveaux membres de la Horde." sourit Lyn en désignant le trio qui souriait.

"Oh, enchanté, Mathias Vargas, le fils aîné de Lyn."

"De même." répondit Derek en lui serrant la main.

Le sourire de Mathias était très poli et chaleureux, comme celui de Laerke. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas bouclés mais lisses et ses yeux verts pétillaient de vie et de joie.

"Yo."

Un autre adolescent, plus jeune, s'avança sur la terrasse et salua Lyn d'un signe de main.

"Niels Isaak Vargas ! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire à ta mère ?!" s'énerva Lyn, rouge comme une tomate.

Ledit Niels leva les yeux au ciel et sourit avant d'enlacer sa mère qui lâcha un 'je préfère ça, vaurien'.

Stiles éclata de rire alors en voyant la scène et Derek sourit. Isaac était déjà en train de discuter avec Mathias. Pendant que Niels se joignait à la conversation, deux autres enfants arrivèrent. La copie plus jeune et féminine de Mathias ainsi que la petite albinos que Stiles avait vue en photo. Elle était cachée sous un grand chapeau souple, blanc avec un ruban violet, des lunettes de soleil de star hollywoodienne et une petite robe d'été à volants. Ses cheveux blancs étaient lâchement tressés, tombant dans son dos.

"Oh, mes chéris ! Dans mes bras." s'exclama Lyn, au bord des larmes, en serrant ses deux derniers enfants contre elle.

Les deux lui rendirent son étreinte en souriant plus ou moins.

"Maman, c'est qui eux ?" demanda la petite Elsa, curieuse.

"Ma puce, c'est Stiles, Derek et Isaac, nos nouveaux amis. Tu vas te présenter ?"

La petite fille se planta devant les 3 hommes et leva un peu son chapeau en baissant ses lunettes pour montrer ses grands yeux violets rieurs.

"Salut, moi c'est Elsa, j'ai 10 ans et lui, c'est mon grand-frère Vince, qui a 12 ans. Dites, vous êtes quoi ? Maman, ils peuvent me dire ?"

Derek rit légèrement et lui présenta une patte griffue pour qu'elle la serre. Cela ne sembla pas déranger la petite fille qui la prit à deux mains pour la secouer exactement 2 fois avec un grand sourire.

"Et toi ?" demanda-t-elle à Stiles.

"Stiles Stilinski, humain le plus génial et séduisant du cosmos, à votre service mademoiselle."

Elsa éclata d'un rire franc et contagieux qui fit sourire le couple. Décidément. Encore une mini-Lyn qui venait d'apparaître.

"Moi, je suis une Yuki-Onna !" dit Elsa en reprenant son sérieux.

"Une femme des neiges ? Genre Elsa la Reine des Neiges ?"

Cette fois-ci, ce furent Elsa et Stiles qui ensembles, partirent dans un délire assez intense. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, Elsa était devenue une reine des neiges chantant Libérée Délivrée plus que convaincante et Stiles, un peu moins convainquant dans le rôle d'Anna, essayait de l'empêcher (pour rire) de construire un mini palais de glace pendant qu'elle chantait et dansait.

Au final, Derek et Lyn n'en pouvaient plus de rire pendant que Mathias, en bon grand frère, jouait Kristoff et Isaac Olaf. Il fallait dire, tout le monde était plus que ravis de lui faire un 'gros câlin'.

"Hem... Je rêve ou vous nous refaites un putain de remix de Frozen ?" grogna quelqu'un.

Derek leva les yeux de là où il était assit à se tenir le ventre pour voir plusieurs personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Outre Roméo, il y avait son sosie blond, probablement son demi-frère Isaak, un petit albinos qui grognait des injures toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres, un géant aux cheveux noirs, un petit latino et d'autres personnes plus jeunes.

"Newt, mon frère, l'amour masculin n°2 de ma vie !"

Ledit Newt sourit et prit sa soeur dans ses bras. Quand il la lâcha, elle se jeta sur le petit albinos avec un 'Noor, ma p'tite sirène' puis sur le géant qu'elle appela 'Jack, mon loulou'.

Derek sourit en voyant Lyn interagir avec ces personnes qu'il devinait être sa famille. C'était beau.

"Désolé, mais Vlad et les enfants n'ont pas pu venir. Tu sais pourquoi." s'excusa Newt.

"T'inquiètes pas, je vous rendrais visite ce soir." lui sourit Lyn. "Vlad et ses enfants sont des vampires. Ils ne peuvent donc pas sortir à la lumière du jour." expliqua la brune à Stiles et Derek.

"Cool !" répondit le jeune humain. "Et vous, Newt, vous êtes quoi ?"

"Allons, tutoies-moi. Et je suis un Wicca."

"Un Wicca et un vampire ?" s'étonna Stiles avant de sourire. Génial.


	17. Et ils vécurent heureux

_"Un Wicca et un vampire ?" s'étonna Stiles avant de sourire. Génial._

Lyn présenta ses amis au trio.

"Voici Noor, notre ami sirène et son compagnon, Jack, mon bêta."

"Enchanté." sourit le géant avec un accent espagnol. "Je souhaite vous remercier au nom de notre Horde pour avoir prit soin de notre Alpha."

"Ce n'est rien. C'était normal en fait." répondit Derek.

"C'est pas tout le monde qui aurait supporté Lyn bébé, crois moi." grogna Noor, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Lyn lui donna un coup de pied mais la sirène éclata de rire et fit un câlin à sa sœur de cœur. Soeur de coeur qui pouffa et lui rendit son accolade. Jack et Lae les regardaient avec des yeux attendris.

Les jeunes se présentèrent. Les 3 enfants de Jack et Noor : Atalante, Ulysse et Theseus, ainsi que ceux de Roméo et Léo : Espéranza, Antonio et Pablo.

Stiles s'entendit tout de suite très bien avec Léo. Le petit phénix était, comme lui, hyperactif et interdit à vie de café, mais aussi très intelligent (il était mécanicien/inventeur) et malin.

Isaak commença à discuter avec les plus jeunes qui parlaient tous très bien l'anglais et Derek s'entendait bien avec Jack, le Bêta de Lyn.

Le trio se sentait bien, dans cette Horde un peu déjantée et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve.

Peut-être qu'ils pourraient construire leur vie ici, au final.


	18. Laura

Laura avait grandit à Rome, avec tous ses cousins et cousines plus âgés, ses frères et sœurs ainsi que, bien sûr, ses oncles et tantes préférés.

Laura était l'aînée des enfants de Derek et Stiles Hale. Elle avait 13 ans et considérait sa vie comme bien remplie. Elle allait en cours à 10 minutes en bus de la maison, passait la journée au collège avec ses amis, rentrait, faisait ses devoirs soit avec ses papas, soit avec l'un des membres de la Horde chez qui elle allait, soit avec l'un d'eux qui passait à la maison.

Ah oui, la Horde. C'était un peu comme le secret caché dans la boîte de Pandore. On pouvait en parler en famille, avec n'importe qui, mais SURTOUT pas en dehors. Ils étaient un peu comme un clan.

Laura était un loup-garou. Comme ses frères et soeurs.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux (du loup, comme on disait), Laura en avait 3. Isaac était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle (il avait le même âge que Dad) mais Papà, Derek, l'avait adopté, donc ça faisait de lui le grand-frère de la fratrie Hale. A 33 ans, Isaac était en couple avec Espéranza, la fille d'oncles Romeo et Leo. Elle avait eut un fils lors de son année passé en France : Loïk, mais Isaac et lui s'aimaient comme père et fils. Et ils avaient aussi eue Tessa, une petite blonde aux yeux verts qui, du haut de ses 4 ans, riait tout le temps. Laura adorait sa nièce et son neveu.

Le reste de ses frères et soeurs étaient plus jeunes qu'elle. Claudia avait 10 ans et était, elle aussi, une louve. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Dad, et était hyperactive comme lui. Elle adorait jouer avec ses cousins et cousines, surtout avec Aphrodite et Maxine, les enfants d'oncle Mathias et de son compagnon : un loup américain nommé Andrew (Andy).

Stuart était le petit dernier de leur famille, le petit louveteau que les filles et Isaac devaient protéger. Il avait 8 ans et avait encore un peu de mal à contrôler ses transformations lupines, ce qui faisait qu'il restait faire l'école à la maison pour l'instant. Papà disait qu'il irait au collège, comme Laura et Claudia, en temps et en heure.

Laura était fière de sa famille extensible. Leur Alpha, Nonnà Lyn, était, à 53 ans, sur le point de passer le flambeau au loup le plus méritant. Et de ce que Laura savait, Papà avait refusé le titre d'Alpha pour proposer à la place oncle Mathias, qui était, selon lui, 'plus jeune et plus apte à diriger cette ménagerie' que lui.

Laura pensait qu'il avait raison. Même si elle aurait bien voulut voir son papà Alpha, elle savait, grâce à son instinct, qu'oncle Mathias était le meilleur pour tous les réunir et les faire s'entendre. Il était, comme Nonnà Lyn, quelqu'un de très patient et chaleureux, qui souriait tout le temps mais ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. C'était sûrement parce qu'il avait vu toute sa vie sa maman, Nonnà Lyn, agir de la sorte et diriger parfois des loups plus grands et avec plus de muscles qu'elle. Genre oncle Jack, qui était un vrai géant. Et même si oncle Noor n'était ni grand ni musclé, lui non plus ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et même, il n'hésitait pas à remettre à leur place des Alphas d'autres meutes. Mais c'était Nonnà Lyn, et, de plus en plus souvent oncle Mathias, qui avaient le dernier mot. Si Nonnà était petite et frêle en apparence et oncle Mathias assez grand et fort, ils étaient tous les deux d'une patience de saints et d'un charisme à toute épreuve. Mais oncle Mathias avait aussi hérité du sang froid et de la précision de son autre maman, Granny Lae, qui était encore chirurgienne de grande renommée et avait, aujourd'hui, son propre hôpital.

Ils vivaient tous au même endroit que quand Dad, Papà et Isaac étaient arrivés, 15 ans plus tôt. Laura avait souvent entendu l'histoire de la rencontre entre ses parents et Nonnà Lyn, qui avait alors été rajeunie par une gentille sorcière.

D'autres maisons avaient été construites, pour accueillir les familles des enfants de Nonnà Lyn et ses frères, et le plus souvent, les enfants vadrouillaient d'un foyer à l'autre, en quête de cousins pour jouer. Ils étaient toujours bien accueillis par tout le monde et pouvaient passer la nuit où bon leur semblait, tant qu'ils appelaient pour dire où ils étaient.

Pour l'instant, Laura n'osait pas trop aller chez des copines, mais elle savait que bientôt, elle aurait, grâce à l'entraînement de Papà pour les louveteaux, assez de confiance en elle et son loup pour aller dormir hors de la Horde.

Il y avait aussi John, qui commençait à se sentir vieux et était venu s'installer définitivement en Italie. Il avait sa propre maison avec eux et profitait de la douceur du climat et de ses petits enfants qui étaient, considérant les Vargas comme sa famille, fort nombreux. Le plus souvent, pour le goûter, les enfants se donnaient rendez-vous chez Papi John et étaient sûrs d'y voir Elsa et Hélène, sa compagne et la demi-soeur d'oncle Jack, qui leur prépareraient un goûter digne de leur appétit de garous.

"Papi John !" sourit Laura en entrant chez son grand père.

Celui-ci était dans le salon, Tessa et Maxine sur les genoux, et il leur racontait une histoire. En voyant leur cousine, les deux petites sautèrent des genoux de l'ancien Shérif et se précipitèrent vers leur aînée pour un câlin.

"Coucou ma grande. Comment s'est passé le collège ?"

"Super ! Mais Alina m'a invitée à sa fête d'anniversaire samedi..."

"En quoi ce n'est pas génial ?" demanda John en haussant un sourcil.

"Pourquoi ?" répéta Max.

Laura soupira et prit sa cousine dans ses bras.

"Imagines que je me transforme ? Ou que je dérape ?"

Pour confirmer ses dires, Tessa éternua et mit le feu au tapis. Heureusement que celui-ci était ignifugé !

"Tu vois ? Si j'éternue, je risque de me transformer ou si on me fait peur, je peux grogner ou mes oreilles risquent d'apparaître ou..."

"Laura. Viens par là." ordonna doucement John en prenant sa petite fille sur ses genoux.

Max descendit et partit embêter sa cousine qui avait prit sa forme lupine. Un petit once pourchassa un louveteau jusqu'au jardin, probablement vers une autre maison.

Assise sur les genoux de son papi, Laura soupira à nouveau et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? La vérité ou un mensonge ?"

"Un mensonge..." grogna Laura.

"Ok. Tu ne devrais pas aller à cette fête parce que tu as toujours le risque de te transformer ou de grogner sur quelqu'un. Satisfaite ?"

"Oui..."

"Maintenant, je vais te dire la vérité, jeune fille." sourit John. "Tu devrais aller à cette fête, parce que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser et renforcer tes liens avec tes amis. Tu devrais aller à cette fête, parce que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ton loup qui a été entraîné par tes pères et Lyn, qui, aux dernières nouvelles, sont d'excellents spécialistes de la transformation. Et enfin, tu devrais aller à cette fête, parce que tu as 13 ans. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'aînée que tu dois porter toutes les peurs et les inquiétudes sur tes petites épaules. Toi aussi, comme tes frères et ta sœur, tu as le droit de t'amuser. Eux, pour l'instant, ils s'amusent entre eux, parce que c'est ce qui leur convient. Pour l'instant. Mais viendra un jour où eux aussi voudront voir ailleurs, si l'herbe est plus verte chez les autres. Ils se feront des amis au collège, au lycée et même après. Ils iront à des fêtes d'anniversaire, dormir chez des amis, se comporteront comme les insupportables gamins hyperactifs qu'ils seront. Tu sais pourquoi ?"

Laura regarda son grand-père droit dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir la sincérité sur son visage et l'entendre dans sa voix.

"Non..."

"Parce qu'ils auront la confiance en eux, et celle de toute la Horde, celle de leurs parents et des autres. Parce qu'ils auront aussi une Laura qui leur aura montré que oui, c'est possible d'avoir des amis humains, de sortir et de vivre normalement, même s'ils sont des loups, des onces, des sirènes ou même des phénix qui éternuent des flammes ou entrent en combustion spontanée s'ils rougissent trop. Parce que tu leur aura montré le chemin, ma grande. Et un jour, eux aussi se feront des amis, ils iront dormir chez eux, et peut-être même qu'ils iront ailleurs pour faire leur vie. Peut-être qu'ils quitteront la Horde, ou peut-être pas. Mais tu vois Laura, tout cela sera possible si _toi_ , tu crois en toi."

Laura sourit, les yeux remplis de larmes, et serra son papi contre elle.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je vais y aller, à cette fête. Et je vais leur montrer comment on s'amuse chez les Hale !"

"Tu as tout à fait raison. Maintenant, il reste une chose à préparer." dit John sérieusement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Le cadeau d'anniversaire de ton amie, petite sotte. Allez, je t'emmène au centre commercial !"

Laura poussa un cri de joie et partit mettre ses chaussures avant de monter dans la voiture de son grand-père qui la conduit au centre ville. L'ancien Shérif se laissa traîner dans des boutiques beaucoup trop roses à son goût et ils finirent, après deux heures de recherches, à trouver LE cadeau idéal et du papier cadeau 'tendance'.

Laura était au anges. Surtout quand ses papas acceptèrent qu'elle aille dormir chez son amie ! Elle attendit la fin de semaine avec impatience et une fois le samedi arrivé, elle ne tenait plus en place. A ce moment là, Derek soupira quelque chose au sujet des gènes peut-être trop puissants d'un certain humain hyperactif.

"Allez Papà, on va être en retard !" s'écria la jeune fille.

"J'arrive, j'arrive."

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure et Laura offrit avec un immense sourire son cadeau à son amie avant de faire signe à son Papà qui la regardait depuis la voiture, son sac sur le dos et un air radieux sur son visage.

En rentrant chez lui, Derek passa chez John avec un sac provenant de chez McDonalds.

"En quel honneur ?" demanda John en ouvrant le sac.

"Tu le sais bien." sourit Derek.

John lui adressa un clin d'oeil malicieux et dévora son cheeseburger.

Derek, lui, souriait, les larmes aux yeux. Sa petite princesse avait grandit, elle s'envolait du nid familial.

Et encore une fois, tout le monde était heureux.


	19. Claudia

Claudia, en temps que fille du milieu, avait beaucoup moins de préoccupations que sa grande sœur. Claudia, à 16 ans, profitait de la vie et de tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Elle en abuserait presque, si ses pères n'étaient pas là pour mettre des limites.

Claudia aimait beaucoup sa famille. Son frère, Isaac, était en voyage avec sa femme Espéranza et c'était à Laura qu'on avait confié Loïk et Tessa, qui avaient maintenant 15 et 10 ans. Laura étudiait les maths à l'Université de Rome et était revenue à la maison pour les grandes vacances après avoir réussie sa première année de fac avec succès. Maintenant, elle baby-sittait ses cousins et cousines pour le plaisir et préparait sa rentrée universitaire. Stuart, lui, avait maintenant 14 ans et se consacrait, pendant ces deux mois de pause, entièrement aux langues qu'il étudiait au lycée (il avait sautée deux classes et se retrouvait avec Claudia en première). D'après ce que sa soeur avait comprit, il comptait lézarder au soleil en écoutant des leçons ou des humoristes en anglais (sa langue maternelle), italien (la langue de l'école), français et allemand. Il apprenait aussi le Russe. Dire que Stuart était un petit génie des langues vivantes était un sacré euphémisme.

Quant à Derek et Stiles, ils avaient une position assez sympathique. Derek était le bêta de Mathias, son meilleur ami, et Stiles l'émissaire de la Horde. Tous les deux travaillaient aussi comme policier et assistant social, s'occupant principalement des enfants que le surnaturel avait laissé sans familles ou sans meutes pour les protéger. Pour les premiers, ils leur trouvaient une famille et les seconds passaient généralement quelques temps dans la Horde avant de partir vers d'autre Meutes. Cela avait été le cas d'Emma, une toute petite fille que Stiles avait trouvée dans le système administratif italien qui regorgeait d'orphelins. A l'époque, il n'avait pas vraiment sut comment gérer la petite fille qui terrorisait tout ceux qui l'approchaient. Et il avait découvert qu'elle était une Valkyrie. Son vrai visage pouvait rendre fous de terreur et elle ne savait pas le maîtriser. Ses parents étaient morts, tués par la mafia. Stiles avait immédiatement demandé à Lyn d'héberger la petite qui avait finalement trouvée la meilleure des familles : Elsa et Hélène, qui, justement, voulaient adopter.

Claudia savait que Stuart appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille aux yeux gris qui, comme lui, dévorait les livres et adorait apprendre. Si ces deux là n'étaient pas faits pour être ensembles, Claudia voulait bien arrêter d'aller à des soirées.

Et que devenait Claudia, me demanderez-vous ? Et bien Claudia adorait aller à des fêtes et traîner avec les garçons. Tout ce qui rendaient Derek et Stiles absolument dingues. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie et ne comptait pas se décider maintenant. Elle se sentait trop jeune pour se poser.

Une nuit, au retour d'une fête, alors qu'elle se baladait en compagnie de ses cousines Aphrodite, Anastasia et Emma (qu'elles avaient réussit à traîner), les 4 filles entendirent un hurlent strident qui déchira l'air et leurs tympans surnaturels.

Au début, elles crurent que c'était Thomas, le fils de Vince et Luke. Thomas était schizophrène et il lui arrivait souvent de faire d'horribles crises. Mais Emma les détrompa bien vite. C'était le cri d'une Banshee, pas de Thomas, qui, aux dernières nouvelles, était humain.

"Qui est-ce alors ?" demanda Anastasia alors qu'Aphrodite se changeait en louve blanche.

"Je ne sais pas, mais ça venait de par là." dit Emma en faisant apparaître ses ailes pour avancer plus vite.

Claudia se changea elle aussi en louve noire et Anastasia utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour arriver là d'où provenait le hurlement.

C'était dans une clairière illuminée par la Lune que les filles virent une femme avec de longs cheveux blonds vénitiens sangloter, recroquevillée sur elle même. Derek, qui faisait sa ronde habituelle, arriva lui aussi et fit signe à sa fille et ses nièces de ne pas approcher.

"Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous sur le territoire de la Horde Vargas ?" demanda-t-il en italien.

Mais la femme continua de pleurer et crier. Doucement, Derek s'approcha et réussit à voir son visage. Il resta figé, sous le choc.

"Lydia ?!"

"D-Derek... Il faut faire vite..." réussit à articuler la femme avec un regard fou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" s'exclama-t-il, passant à l'anglais.

"Scott... Scott est là... Il veut vous détruire..."

Derek prit Lydia dans ses bras et interpella les filles qui le regardaient, choquées.

"Emma, Annie, allez prévenir Mat's. Aphrodite, va chercher Laerke."

"Et moi ?"

"Tu restes avec moi." ordonna Derek à sa fille en commençant à rentrer chez eux, Lydia sanglotant toujours dans ses bras.

"Papa, qui c'est ?" demanda Claudia, inquiète.

"C'est Lydia Martin, une vieille amie de ton père. Quand on vivait aux USA. C'était même son premier amour. Mais elle faisait partie de la meute de l'ancien meilleur ami de Stiles... Scott McCall."

"Pourquoi 'l'ancien' ? Ils se sont disputés ?"

"Pas vraiment. Disons que Scott a... dérapé. Tu sais, être Alpha, surtout très jeune, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités. Et beaucoup de pouvoir. Or, le pouvoir, ça monte à la tête."

"C'est ce qui est arrivé à Scott ? Le pouvoir lui est monté à la tête ?"

"Exactement. Il s'est mit à dénigrer les humains, dont ton père. Moi, en temps qu'ancien Alpha, je n'avais jamais eut grâce à ses yeux et le fait que ton père soit mon Compagnon et que j'adopte Isaac n'a rien arrangé. Il s'est mit à nous isoler, à insulter ton père et Isaac. Un jour, il a même frappé son soit-disant 'meilleur ami'."

Claudia gardait le rythme, mais intérieurement, elle assemblait les pièces du puzzle.

"Lydia faisait partie de la meute McCall, tout comme le reste de ce qui fut la meute Hale. On a saisit l'occasion quand Lyn nous a proposé de rejoindre sa meute."

"Mais si Lydia est ici..."

"Alors Scott ne doit pas être loin. Il a toujours voulu garder à l'oeil ses 'possessions' et le fait que Lydia ait réussit à nous trouver n'annonce rien de bon."

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Hale et Derek entra en trombe. Il déposa Lydia sur un canapé sous le regard inquiet de Stiles et celui, professionnel, de Laerke qui avait sortie la trousse de secours et son sang-froid de chirurgienne. Mathias entra au même moment.

"Stiles, vas me chercher des serviettes."

"Oui."

Une fois l'hyperactif sortit de la pièce, la blonde commença à examiner Lydia. Elle avait quelques blessures, dues aux herbes épineuses qui régnaient dans les bois, mais d'autres, beaucoup plus inquiétantes, comme des bleus autours des bras, des poignets et de la gorge. C'était ça qui inquiétait Laerke et Derek.

Quand Stiles revint, Lydia s'était calmée et put expliquer la raison de sa présence en Italie.

"Je me suis enfuie... Scott a beaucoup changé et il est devenu encore plus tyrannique. Il n'a jamais accepté le fait que tu t'en ailles, Stiles. Il veut te détruire et quand il a apprit où j'étais, il est venu. Il est en ce moment à Venise pour recruter des loups..."

"Il compte attaquer ?" demanda Mathias.

"Oui. D'ici deux semaines, ou plus tôt... Je me suis enfuie avant d'en savoir plus. Il veut avoir toutes ses chances pour anéantir la Horde. Il n'aura aucune pitié et veut tous vous tuer. Y comprit les enfants."

"Bordel de merde..." jura Mathias et tout le monde sursauta, car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du calme Alpha de dire des grossièreté. Mais la situation était assez exceptionnelle pour se permettre un juron ou deux.

L'Alpha soupira et se passa une main sur le visage avant d'expliquer son raisonnement.

"Il faut qu'on se défende. Sauf que voilà, si on envoie les enfants en sécurité, Scott risque d'envoyer une escouade pour les massacrer. Il faut donc les garder avec nous. Stiles, appelle Isaac et explique lui la situation. Il faut qu'il rentre avant qu'on soit encerclés."

"Ok." dit Stiles en saisissant son téléphone.

"Maman, il faut que vous organisiez des sessions d'entraînement avec Mamà et que tout le monde y assiste. Sauf les plus jeunes. Claudia, je compte sur toi pour expliquer la situation à tout le monde. Vas-y maintenant, il n'y a plus une seconde à perdre. Dis leur que l'entraînement commence demain matin à 8 heures."

Claudia acquiesça et partit en courant vers la maison la plus proche. Là, elle trouva Elsa et Hélène qui étaient en train de discuter avec Emma, rentrée chez elle sur ordre de son oncle Mat's. Là, elle leur expliqua ce qu'il se passait et sa cousine la rejoignit pour passer le mot.

Ils étaient en état d'urgence.


	20. Stuart

Stuart n'était pas vraiment le même type de loup-garou que son père. Il n'était pas un combattant. Comme disait ce bon vieux Francis Bacon : _La connaissance est en elle-même puissance_. Et Stuart y croyait vraiment.

Il était le genre de jeune qui était exemplaire. Premier de sa classe, il avait sautées deux classes et ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Il comptait bien aller jusqu'à l'université. Membre actif du club des langues étrangères et d'accueil des élèves étrangers, il rêvait de devenir polyglotte, lui qui était déjà bilingue. Il allait au liceo linguistico et avait les meilleures notes de son niveau. Sa soeur Claudia y allait aussi mais uniquement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les sciences et détestait le grec ancien, qui n'était pas enseigné dans leur filière.

Stuart adorait Emma Van der Meer. La jeune Valkyrie était si... Parfaite. Jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris orageux, aussi intelligente que lui, passionnée d'architecture, elle était en filière artistique, spécialité 'architecture et environnement'. Ses croquis étaient d'une beauté presque surréaliste aux yeux de Stuart tant ils arrivaient à mélanger architecture classique, voire antique, et moderne. Et en plus, d'origine norvégienne, elle parlait sa langue maternelle, bien sûr, mais aussi l'anglais et l'italien, les langues de la Horde, et aussi le néerlandais, la langue de sa mère, Hélène. Polyglotte, passionnée, talentueuse et belle, que pouvait-on demander de plus au peuple ?

Bien sûr, pour parfaire le cliché de l'intello un peu geek, Stuart était timide. Il portait des lunettes à monture épaisse, un beanie noir et avait eut un appareil dentaire jusqu'à ses 13 ans. Il était absolument impossible qu'Emma veuille bien de lui.

Et avec la guerre qui se préparait...

Comme tout le monde (mis à part les plus jeunes) il s'était rendu à la séance d'entraînement organisée par Nonnà Lyn et oncle Mathias, leur Alpha. D'ailleurs, celui-ci les informa de la situation, pour ne pas les effrayer. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Des murmures effrayés se propagèrent, principalement sur le sort des enfants. Qu'allait-il leur arriver ?

"Je comprend votre peur. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose : nous sommes une famille. Contrairement à Scott McCall et sa meute récemment agrandie, nous sommes unis et on connaît les capacités des autres. Léo, je veux que tu informe Esperanza dès son arrivée. Ils va falloir organiser une défense autour de notre territoire." dit Mathias.

Stuart angoissait. Il allait devoir se battre. Physiquement, pas lors d'un concours de débats ou quelque chose comme ça. Il allait devoir blesser et se faire blesser. Peut-être même tuer quelqu'un.

"On va organiser des duos. Rejoignez votre partenaire quand vous entendez votre nom." annonça Nonnà Lyn.

Stuart écouta attentivement et finit par être appelé... Juste après Emma.

"Salut Stuart." sourit la Valkyrie en s'approchant.

Du coin de l'oeil, le jeune loup vit Hélène le fusiller du regard. Il frissonna. Hélène était sympa, certes, mais il valait mieux éviter de toucher à sa princesse. Et elle semblait connaître les intentions de Stuart.

"Start!" appela Hélène.

Le loup-garou déglutit et s'approcha des deux adultes. Evidemment, Elsa et Hèlène étaient en duo. La femme des neiges jouait avec une lame de glace, ce qui fit frissonner Stuart.

"Alors comme ça on veut flirter avec ma princesse?"

"Hélène, calmes toi. Il est tellement jeune et innocent." sourit Elsa, qui transformait la lame en petit loup de glace qui courrait tout seul.

"C'est ça. D'abord on s'envoie des mots doux et on se tient par la main, ensuite c'est l'escalade. Tu crois quoi? Je le connait, ce petit vicieux."

Stuart rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Bon sang, il se faisait menacer par les mamans d'Emma, là? C'était tellement gênant.

"Le malaise!" se moqua Claudia un peu plus loin, avec une voix bizarre et un faux accent allemand.

Et il savait exactement d'où elle tenait ça.

"La ferme Armin!" rétorqua-t-il.

Claudia gloussa comme une hystérique et Laura la frappa derrière la tête en soupirant. Leur aînée était en duo avec Loïk alors que Tessa était avec les petits.

Loïk créait de petites flammes avec ses mains. Il portait, comme Léo et ses enfants, des vêtements ignifugés, pour éviter de se retrouver à racheter des habits à chaque fois qu'il prenait feu. Le cousin de Stuart se mit à jongler avec ses boules de flammes. Il était habile avec son élément, ça, personne ne pouvait le lui enlever.

"On va commencer à s'entraîner. Stuart, retourne voir Emma. Vous allez faire des combats binômes contre binômes."

Emma et Stuart se retrouvèrent contre Elijah, le fils de Niels et son mari Alix, un hybride once/chasseur, qui faisait équipe avec Aphrodite.

Immédiatement, Emma sortit ses ailes blanches et dorées de chouette effraie et son visage commença à se torde, comme s'il hésitait entre son apparence humaine et son visage de Valkyrie. Stuart, lui, se changea en loup et retroussa ses babines. Aphrodite et lui se tournèrent autours pendant un long moment alors qu'Emma et Elijah se jaugeaient. Le jeune homme avait détaché l'étui de son couteau et le pointa, encore dans le cuir, vers sa cousine.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et Emma donna un coup d'aile à son cousin qui l'esquiva et essaya de la toucher avec son couteau. Mais Emma changea légèrement de visage. Pas assez pour rendre Elijah fou, mais assez pour le faire s'immobiliser.

Comme il avait été 'éliminé', le jeune homme s'assit un peu plus loin et regarda Emma rejoindre Stuart dans son combat dans Aphrodite. Elle se changea un peu plus, son visage se couvrant partiellement de petites plumes blanches et ses doigts se courbèrent pour former des griffes acérées. Propulsée par ses ailes, elle bondit pour atterrir sur sa cousine, toutes griffes sorties.

Stuart et Emma finirent par faire capituler Aphrodite qui montra sa gorge en signe de soumission. Les deux plus jeunes firent un high-five et passèrent à leur prochain combat. Ils s'entraînèrent ainsi toute la journée, faisant quand même une pause à midi. Après le déjeuner, John montra à ceux qui ne savaient pas utiliser des armes à feu comment faire. Stuart se retrouva avec un fusil de sniper entre les mains. Grâce à sa vision plus intense que les humains, il pouvait viser des cibles mouvantes à grande distance.

Quand il rentra, Stuart était positivement épuisé. Il mangea avec sa famille, prit une douche et se vautra dans son lit. Il n'avait même pas la force d'écouter une vidéo de Kate Clapp, une youtubeuse russe qu'il adorait.

Quelque chose cogna contre sa fenêtre et Stuart se releva paresseusement pour regarder si ce n'était pas un oiseau qui s'était assommé.

Une magnifique chouette effraie se tenait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, à le fixer de ses grands yeux noirs. Le jeune garçon ouvrit la fenêtre et n'osa pas approcher sa main.

"Emma?"

La chouette inclina la tête et se transforma soudainement, laissant place à Emma qui tenait à peine en équilibre sur le petit rebord. Stuart l'aida à descendre et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

"Je viens juste de me transformer pour la première fois! Je voulais te montrer!" sourit la petite blonde de toutes ses dents.

Stuart rougit et se dit que peut-être, tout n'était pas perdu avec Emma.

La jeune fille enlaça Stuart qui menaçait de prendre feu tellement il rougissait. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas un phénix!

"Tu, tu ne voulais pas le montrer à tes mamans?"

"Toi d'abord." sourit Emma.

"P, Pourquoi?" bégaya Stuart.

Emma gloussa légèrement et posa ses mains sur les joues du garçon qui arrêta de respirer. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment, il se retrouva avec une paire de lèvres chaudes et douces sur les siennes. Il finit par répondre au baiser.

Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, Stuart se baissa légèrement pour poser son front sur celui d'Emma qui souriait.

"Parce que je t'aime. Depuis que je suis toute petite, depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je t'ai toujours remarqué. Bouddha disait que trois choses ne peuvent être cachées bien longtemps: le Soleil, la Lune et la Vérité. Tu es mon soleil, Stuart."

"Alors ça ferait de toi ma Lune? Et de notre amour la vérité?"

Emma rit franchement et embrassa une nouvelle fois Stuart. Son soleil.

"Ça va être dur, avec l'autre meute qui arrive..." dit Emma.

"Je m'entraînerais encore plus pour te protéger." promit Stuart.

"N'oublies pas que je me débrouille très bien seule. Mais un peu de travail d'équipe me plairait aussi."

"Ma Luna..."

Emma rentra chez elle par la fenêtre après un dernier baiser et Stuart se jeta sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Emma était amoureuse de lui!


End file.
